1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for analyzing a sequence of music notes designated by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology for evaluating instrument play of a user has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3915452 discloses a technology for evaluating instrument play of a user by comparing a note sequence of a piece of music selected by the user from a plurality of candidates of pieces of music with a note sequence of a piece of music played by the user using an electronic instrument.
According to the technology of Japanese Patent Publication No. 3915452, however, it is necessary for the user to designate a piece of music corresponding to a target for evaluation each time the user plays the instrument, which is a cumbersome process. Since the user needs to practice a lot to play the instrument well, it is very inconvenient for the user to designate a piece of music each time the user plays the instrument.